


it's just raining (no need to go outside)

by pirateygoodness



Series: keep playing my heartstrings, faster and faster [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Lazy Mornings, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: Just a real lazy, real cozy morning with Kara and her two best girlfriends.





	it's just raining (no need to go outside)

Kara wakes up first. It's the Monday of a long weekend, the perfect day to sleep in, but old habits die hard and her body still wakes her up just after the sun starts to rise. She's at Kendra and Sara's place, the three of them sleeping together in Kendra's bed. Kara's at the edge, Sara in the middle with her arm draped across Kara's waist. Behind them both, Kendra is curled against Sara's back, her fingertips reaching across Sara's body and just barely brushing Kara's hip. 

The morning light from the window is grey, and dimmer than she'd expected. For a moment, Kara can't tell what time it is - maybe it's earlier than she thought - but then her ears register the gentle patter of rain outside the window. She turns her face toward the pillow and grins into it.

Kara doesn't always love rainy days, but today is the perfect time to have one. The cafe and Sara's gym are closed, nobody would dare schedule band practice or orchestra rehearsal over a long weekend, and none of them have anywhere to be. She stretches, curling her toes against the sheets in delight, before she slips out of Sara's embrace and gets up. 

The bedroom is chilly once Kara's outside the covers, but there's a sweater of Kendra's hanging over the end of the bed and Kara slips into it, shivering gently until she warms back up again. She uses the bathroom and brushes her teeth. Now that she's up, she can hear the wind whipping through the trees, the gentle crescendo-decrescendo of rain being blown against the window. 

Once she's done, she moves back to the bedroom window, drawing the blinds just a little bit to see outside. It's a beautiful fall storm, rain driving the last remaining red and gold leaves off the trees, spreading them across the sidewalks. Kara worries her thumbs at the cuffs of Kendra's sweater, and cuddles into it. Definitely a perfect day to stay indoors. 

Kara doesn't mean to disturb her girls, but from behind her there's a rustle of sheets, a soft groan that can only be Sara. Kara turns around, meets Sara's squint with a smile. She gestures toward the kitchen, trying to figure out some way to mime "coffee" that Sara can't interpret sexually. 

Sara smiles, opens her arm and lifts up the covers in front of her. The motion makes her shiver, just a little - she always insists on sleeping naked, no matter the weather. "Come back to bed," she whispers. 

Kara can't resist. 

The mattress dips as she crawls back into bed. From behind her she can feel Kendra's hand flex, fingers searching. Her voice comes from over Sara's shoulder, soft and thick with sleep. "What are we talking about?" she mumbles. 

Sara rolls in place, turning to kiss at Kendra's forehead, her cheeks. "Kara's awake is all. Don't worry." 

Kendra frowns, nuzzling deeper into the pillow. "Do I have to get up?"

Sara's voice always gets so sweet when she talks to Kendra like this. She's at her most tender as she strokes Kendra's cheek with her fingertips, says, "Only if you want to." 

Kendra smiles, murmurs, "Make it worth my while?"

Kara can't see Sara's expression from over her shoulder but she can imagine it: the way her smile freezes before it goes wide with delight, the way her eyes get dark and full of intention. There's a long pause, as Sara's head dips down and she pulls Kendra into a slow kiss. "You've got to let me up," she whispers. "If you want that." 

Kara lets herself sink into the pillows, spreading out across the bed as Kendra and then Sara leave to use the bathroom. The sound of the rain outside is making her lazy, and when Sara comes back to bed Kara curls drowsily into her side. Kendra comes back to bed last, shivering just a little as she dives into Sara's arms. She looks over Sara's shoulder at Kara, laughs. "That's what happened to my sweater," she says. 

Kara's still wearing it, and she burrows further into the bed with a smile. "Snooze you loose," she murmurs. 

She hears Kendra's breath catch, like she's about to speak, but then Kara's eyes flutter closed and the bed is so warm and Kendra doesn't talk and that's ok, she can just lay here for a while and be cozy. She drifts, somewhere between awake and asleep, until she hears a telltale moan from Sara's other side. It wakes her up, enough that she notices the rhythmic movement of Sara's arm, the way Kendra's hands are clutching at her back and _oh_ , that's something she wants to be a part of. "Hey," she mumbles. 

Sara's movement stills. Kendra whispers something, and Kara's still too close to sleep to fully pick up on it. Once she's done speaking, Sara rises up onto her knees and the two of them switch places, Kendra in the middle of the bed and Sara on her other side. 

Kendra's more than awake, her cheeks flushed and eyes bright. At some point, while Kara was drifting, something happened to her clothes and the sight of her nakedness wakes Kara's whole body. Kendra angles her mouth toward Kara, pleading. Kara leans down, finding Kendra's mouth eager for her. She's still sleep-clumsy, a bit drowsy around the edges, but the softness of Kendra's mouth and the eagerness of her as Kara swallows her whimpers are more than enough to wake her fully. "Hi," Kendra murmurs. "Good morning." 

Kara laughs. "Good morning." 

Sara's hands are touching Kendra's belly, possessive and a little impatient. Kara's eye is drawn to the way she's tapping her fingers, inching them closer to Kendra's thighs. Kendra shifts her hips and arches up. "Please," she murmurs.   
Sara kisses Kendra's hipbone with a grin that's more than a little smug. "Hands or mouth?" she asks. 

Kendra groans and cards her fingers through Sara's hair. "Mouth," she sighs. 

Sara settles between her legs. The covers fall away from Kendra and Kara's shoulders as Sara wears them like a cape, nuzzling her way between Kendra's thighs. Kendra's head falls back in anticipation, but Kara leans forward to _watch_ , to catch the moment when Sara's tongue finds its way into Kendra's folds and flicks against her clit just right. "Oh, _fuck_ ," Kendra whispers, her thighs falling open as she grinds down toward Sara's mouth, her whole body arching toward better access. 

Sara smiles into her cunt, licks and licks until Kendra's crying out and clutching at Kara's shoulder, the sheets, anything she can reach for. Kara turns Kendra's head toward her, swallows Kendra's moans with her mouth as Sara makes her come, hard and sweet. 

Kendra falls back against the bed laughing, her thighs and mouth both glistening wet from each of her girls. She reaches down to stroke at Sara's hair, smiling. "You've got too much energy in the morning," she says. 

"Only for you," Sara whispers, kissing the softest part of Kendra's thigh. She's still worked up enough that the touch makes her shudder. 

Kara is just struck by how _beautiful_ they both are. She could watch them together for hours - has done just that - and even now she's aware of how slick she is, how everything between her legs is a beautiful, insistent throb. She's suddenly aware that she's pressing her thighs together, instinctively, and her hand isn't quite there yet but it's on her belly, perilously close. 

"Come here," Kendra says, to nobody in particular. 

Sara responds first, crawling up Kendra's body to kiss her slow and deep. She doesn't linger long, though, and soon after she and Kendra are done kissing Sara veers left to kiss Kara. Her mouth finds Kara's mouth, her collarbones, her throat, lingering just long enough that Kara can feel her heart rate start to increase. Then, Sara dives lower, her mouth finding Kara's belly where her top has started to ride up. 

There's movement to Kara's side, a complicated choreography of limbs and bodies as Kendra repositions herself around Sara, somehow. But Kara's not paying much attention; she's too preoccupied with Sara's mouth against her, the way that she's kissing the skin of her abdomen with pressure that starts at the edge of ticklish and moves to pleasurable. It's so good. She's so good at this. Kara doesn't know why she ever does anything that's _not_ having sex with her girlfriends, they're both so good at everything. 

Sara's mouth stills for a moment, and then Kara feels Sara let out a long, shuddery sigh against her belly. She opens her eyes to see Kendra at the edge of the mattress, positioning herself behind Sara. Kendra's hand is between Sara's thighs and Kara can hear her slickness, the wet of her as Kendra slides her fingers home. Sara stops, sort of falls forward onto Kara. It's not graceful but it's _beautiful_ , feeling the stutter of Sara's breath as Kendra starts to fuck her. 

Sara starts to moan, and Kara feels every one against her skin and as an echo inside her cunt, her body aching to feel exactly what she can see Sara feeling. She strokes at Sara's hair, whispers nonsense as she and Kendra establish a rhythm. It's not long before Sara's free hand drifts backward, finding her clit and helping Kendra out as Kendra adds a third finger, not missing a beat. Kara sees Sara's orgasm before it starts: the way that Kendra starts to grin and Sara's face goes slack before she cries out, starts to shudder around Kendra's hand. 

Kara just - she wants to wait. She wants to be patient as Sara rolls onto her back, breathless and grinning, as Kendra goes to kiss Sara and slides a Sara-slick hand across her belly. But _god_ she feels like she's been waiting forever, feels like there's only so long she can endure the ache between her own legs. She wants to be touched _now,_ an eager neediness that only seems to come up when she's with her girls like this.

She slips out of her pyjama bottoms and has a hand half-between her thighs before Sara takes enough of a break from kissing Kendra to notice. Her fingers loop around Kara's wrist, gently, and tug her hand away.

It's too early in the morning for Kara to keep herself from pouting. 

Sara chuckles, kisses her slow and deep and bites at her lower lip. "You've been so patient," she murmurs. 

Kara nods, spreads her thighs as far apart as she can manage. " _Please_ ," she whispers. 

Sara climbs overtop of her, settles on Kara's far side so that she's sandwiched between both of her girlfriends: Kendra on her left and Sara to her right. Kendra cuddles in close, naked and warm against Kara's skin. Her fingers are still sticky with Sara as she slides them down Kara's belly, between her lips and then inside. It's _perfect_ , the exact amount of sensation and pressure and girth and Kara sinks eagerly onto her. She feels her inner walls flex, holding Kendra close. Words like _full_ come to mind and she knows that's not strictly true, knows she's had larger things than two of Kendra's fingers inside her but it feels just about perfect right now. 

She's forgotten all about Sara, but as a second hand slides down her belly and touches her clit she remembers. The two of them coordinate a rhythm, Sara's fingertips deft and sure and Kendra's hand fucking her so _good_. Kara feels warm, light, cared for - everything other thought in her head completely surpassed by the way that she's being touched. She's so close, her orgasm building inside her and she doesn't know how to tell them that but somehow they both seem to just know. 

Kara comes thinking of them both, one hand against Kendra's back and the other leaving marks in Sara's shoulder, arching up, up and then crashing over the edge. She shudders over and over again and they let her, helping her ride out every last second of her orgasm as they both cuddle warm around her. She feels that, hears the rain against the window, the sound of both of them saying her name. She never wants to leave this bed. 

Kendra waits until the last of Kara's shudders before she slides her fingers out of Kara, laughs and kisses away her sigh at the sudden lack of touch. "Should I make coffee?" she asks. 

Kara's still dreamy, blissed out in the wake of her orgasm, but she's not made of stone. "Yes, please," she mumbles. 

She tries to lean up to kiss Kendra again, but Sara's halfway to kissing Kendra herself, and they end up all bumping noses, instead. Kara acquiesces first, lets Kendra kiss Sara first, then Kendra in her turn. "Three coffees it is," she says. 

She takes the top blanket from the bed, and drapes it around herself like a gown. Somehow, on Kendra, it makes her look like an ancient goddess as she walks toward the kitchen. 

Sara stays in bed, wrapped around Kara's side. Kara's still slowed, a little fuzzy, and she closer against Sara's side. Sara kisses her forehead. "Oh," Sara whispers, as the sounds of Kendra in the kitchen and the weather outside fill the room. "It's raining."


End file.
